Go West, Young JoJo!
by VeniVediViceroy
Summary: Jonah Joaquin meets Davie Viscido, who helps him to gain the Stand Radiohead. However, Davie soon turns out to be an evolution-obsessed madman whose plans could cause a majority of the human race to die! Embarking on a cross-country trip that spans from coast to coast, Jonah and his new friends must stop Davie and his Stand-using army!
1. Chapter 1: Brooklyn Burning

Chapter 1: Brooklyn Burning

It all started when Jonah Joaquin met a classmate named Davie Viscido...

Jonah sighed as he pulled the wad of bubble gum from his hair, wincing as a few strands of hair got pulled out along with the gum. He was quickly getting tired of how the kids in class picked on him and tormented. He had once tried fighting back, only to end up getting some nasty bruises and a black eye to end all black eyes. Jonah looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror: tall, lanky body frame, wavy black hair that he tried to keep combed back but would inevitably become unruly, kept underneath a white fedora that only thought looked cool, a blue button-up shirt with short sleeves, black slacks, and green eyes behind circular glasses. His appearance tended to give off the vibe of a socially awkward but good-natured young man trying to fit in. Of course, said attempt to fit in was failing.

Jonah hated going to school. It's not that he got bad grades- in fact, he was an incredibly intelligent young man. It was just that he didn't like the other people that went to school. The jocks, the rich kids, the class clowns, even the kids on the bottom rungs of the social ladder seemed to focus on him, picking on him and sometimes ganging up on him.

Another student walked into the bathroom: a handsome young man, about the same height as Jonah, but with an athletic physique. He had blond hair that reached the back of his neck and bright blue eyes. He had his hands shoved into the pockets of his red windbreaker, and a black t-shirt underneath, going with a pair of blue jeans. The student walked up to Jonah, causing him to flinch out of conditioned instinct. "Hey, those guys are real asses, huh?"

Jonah turned around, his face covered with an expression of shock. "H-huh?" The newcomer laughed. "Geez man, don't freak out. I'm not like those douchebags. My name's Davie Viscido." "J-Jonah Joaquin." stuttered Jonah. Davie put a hand on Jonah's shoulder. "Don't you ever stand up to those guys?" asked Davie. Jonah shook his head. Davie smiled. "Meet me after school in front of the building, I'll help you stand up to them."

After class, Davie led Jonah to a back alley. "Alright, let's do this." said Davie, opening his backpack. Reaching into it, he pulled out an arrow. "Hold out your hand." instructed Davie. "This is gonna hurt for a bit, but it'll be worth it." Jonah's eyes widened as he took a step back. "What the hell are you talking about?" he shouted. "This Arrow has special properties: it awakens what's called a 'Stand'. A Stand is a supernatural being that acts as guardian to its owner." Jonah stared at Davie in disbelief. "You're crazy!" he shouted. Davie chuckled. "Watch."

He turned, looking at a dumpster. He swatted his hand at the air, and the dumpster suddenly got knocked aside. Jonah yelped in shock as the dumpster clattered and clanged as it tumbled down the alley. "Ho-how in the world did you do that?" asked Jonah. "My Stand, **Plastic Beach**, knocked the dumpster aside. If you had your Stand, you'd be able to see my Stand." explained Davie. "Now, hold out your hand."

Jonah, in shock and awe, complied. Davie gripped the Arrow and gingerly pierced the tip of Jonah's index finger. Jonah cried out in pain, but not from the Arrow. A sudden pressure enveloped him, and he fell to his knees as he screamed. "Gyahhh! This hurts, dammit! I'm gonna die!"

"Relax, Jonah. The pain will subside...unless you're too weak to use a Stand, which in that case...yeah, you would die..."

An arm emerged from Jonah's back. Then another. Finally, Jonah's Stand emerged: a golden man with a arms covered with spiral motifs, a toned physique, and a helmet with the back elongated. The sides of the helmet were lined with radial knobs, three on each side. A pair of aerials extended from his shoulder blades, and his fingertips looked like the nozzles of spray paint cans. This was Jonah's Stand, **Radiohead.**

"Nice Stand." said Davie. "Can you see my Stand now?" Jonah looked up and his eyes widened at the sight of Davie's Stand: a muscular human with a blank face, made up of translucent green goo. "I can see it!" yelled Jonah. "I can see Plastic Beach!"

"Do you see what you can do with your Stand, JoJo?" asked Davie. "You can have anything you want- all you have to do is take it!"

Jonah frowned. "What?" Davie chuckled. "All that power...do you realize how much you could do with your Stand? Nobody would ever dare threaten you! You'd be like a god, able to smite those you deem unworthy of living!"

Jonah took a step back. "You're REALLY crazy!" Davie smiled, taking steps towards Jonah. "How about it, JoJo? You and me, together, lords and masters over all that we see..." Jonah snarled. "Like _hell!_ RADIOHEAD!"

Radiohead appeared next to Jonah, it's fingers pointed at Davie. Streams of red paint shot out of Radiohead's fingertips, coating the ground at Davie's feet. Jonah smirked. "Tag, you're it." He snapped his fingers and the paint exploded, knocking Davie backwards. "You ungrateful shit!" bellowed Davie. "I give you power and you reject my offer to rule over everything?!" Radiohead cracked its knuckles as Jonah answered: "Might does not make right, Davie." Jonah snapped his fingers. "Radiohead, paint me a picture of Davie's downfall." Davie grunted. "That trick won't work anymore, JoJo. You haven't seen Plastic Beach's full power." Plastic Beach appeared next to Davie, melting into a film of slime that coated the ground. Jonah scoffed. "So? You made the ground all slimy and gross, I'm still gonna blow you up before you can hurt anyone with your Stand." Radiohead began spraying the ground- but the ground was so slippery the paint particles wouldn't stick to the ground. A gust of wind blew the particles up into the air, where they detonated individually like tiny firecrackers. Jonah's jaw dropped. _"What."_

Davie laughed. "Now, JoJo...time for you to die!" Plastic Beach lunged at Radiohead, punching the gold Stand in the face. Jonah cried out in pain as he felt what was like a shotgun blast to the face. "Errgh...but you hit Radiohead..." Davie laughed. "You feel what your Stand feels, JoJo! You are linked- if I hit Radiohead, I hit you too!" Radiohead clenched its fist, and a hissing noise came out of its hand. Radiohead let out a scream of fury as it struck Plastic Beach, plunging its hand into the goo. The hand opened, revealing what the hissing had been about: Radiohead had sprayed its palm with the explosive paint, and the slippery goo was causing the paint to slip off Radiohead's hand. Davie's eyes widened in horror. "Plastic Beach, melt!" The slimy Stand collapsed into liquid, leaving a tiny blob behind in the air that contained the explosive paint. Radiohead was about to detonate the paint when Jonah stopped him. "I can't kill a person!" yelled Jonah. Davie laughed. "How pathetic. You're not worth my time."

Davie walked away, and Jonah attempted to give chase, only to slip and fall.

Stand Data

**Radiohead**

**Owner: Jonah Joaquin**

**Destructive Power: A**

**Speed: B**

**Range: B**

**Durability: D**

**Precision: C**

**Developmental Potential: C**

**Namesake: Radiohead (Band)**

**Abilities: Explosive Spray Paint**

**Plastic Beach**

**Owner: Davie Viscido**

**Destructive Power: C**

**Speed: A**

**Range: A**

**Durability: B**

**Precision: C**

**Developmental Potential: B**

**Namesake: Plastic Beach (Gorillaz Album)**

**Abilities: Strength, Slippery Liquid, Melting **


	2. Chapter 2: Saved By The Bell 1

Chapter 2: Saved By The Bell 1

Jonah was unable to sleep that night: the idea of a madman like Davie plagued him, keeping him wide awake. So, when he began his walk to class, he found himself dragging his feet. He was halfway to school when two men stepped in front of him. One was a grizzled, rough looking man with hazel eyes, black hair shaved short and bristly stubble who looked around 55, wearing a double-breasted suit ensemble, made with a striped fabric, designed in black, blue and gold. The other was a guy of about 19, with auburn dreadlocks, wearing a red translucent visor that was turned slightly to the left, a open leather jacket, black denim jeans, hiking shoes, mischievous green eyes, and a white shirt. "Yo," said the dreadlocked teen, "Can we ask you a few questions?"

Jonah sighed in exasperation. "Not now, I need to go school." he said. The dreadlocked teen scowled and grabbed Jonah by his collar. "Listen punk, you need to tell us what you know about a guy named Davie Viscido." Jonah's eyes widened. "Why the hell are you asking me?" The older man put a hand on dreadlock's shoulder. "Rivers, calm down." The teen grunted and let go of Jonah. "Pardon my colleague's aggression. My name is Bud Hollister, and his name is Rivers Jagger. We are members of the Stand Combat Patrol- SCP for short. We're looking for Davie Viscido. The slimy bastard keeps eluding us, and we're running out of time."

"Running out of time?" parroted Jonah. "Viscido is a dangerous man," explained Rivers. "He's obsessed with evolution, and wants to use the Arrow to force it, exposing humanity to the Arrow's powers." Jonah shrugged. "So? Everyone gets superpowers, what's the big deal?" Bud's mouth tightened into a grim, thin line. "Not everyone has the strength to use a Stand. Some can't handle the Arrow's power." Jonah recalled what Viscido had told him about the Arrow potentially killing him. His face paled. "Th-then..."

Rivers nodded grimly. "A huge friggin' chunk of the human race would die."

Jonah shook his head. "Sounds awful. But I can't help- I barely even know how to use my Stand." Jonah stepped around Rivers, eliciting a nasty look from him. "Where the shit are you goin'?" shouted Rivers. "To school. Thanks for making me late..."

45 minutes later

Jonah had found a pretty good use for Radiohead: he could look at other people's tests through the eyes of his Stand, and he could get away with it because nobody could see the ghostly golden man as he peeked at the answers. Jonah suppressed a laugh as Radiohead spotted a test with some deliciously bad answers. _Well, someone's gonna bomb this test..._

After cheating the test, Jonah began finding ways to make mischief with Radiohead. After a few minutes of peeking down girls' shirts with his Stand, Jonah began playing tricks on the teacher. First he began picking the pencils up off the teacher's desk and tossing them aside, then, he moved to typing on the computer with Radiohead and spinning the teacher in his chair. The teacher was on the verge of pissing himself when the sounds of screaming interrupted Jonah's mischief. Without warning, the door evaporated, and in walked a woman clad in a black jacket and pants, a tiny bird-skull hanging from her neck on a necklace. She strode in like she owned the place, holding up a pistol. "Alright, hand over Jonah Joaquin and some of you might make it outta here alive."

Jonah could feel a few traitorous gazes aim at him. "God...dammit..." he hissed. The woman smirked. "Alright, maggot. Time to die." She aimed the gun at Jonah's head, a human skeleton wreathed in blue flames appearing behind her. "Point and click life away... AUDIENCE OF ONE!"

Jonah instinctively dove out of his chair, watching as it crumbled into dust along with his desk. Radiohead appeared behind him. "Gotta run bye!"

There was a terrific 'boom' as Radiohead blew up a hole in the wall, facilitating Jonah's escape. "What the hell is going on?" shouted Jonah, bolting down the hallway. "Why the hell is she after me? Who the hell is she, for that matter?"

Jonah heard the sound of a crumbling wall, followed by the pursuer's mad cackling. "You can run, Jonah Joaquin, but you can't hide! AUDIENCE OF ONE!"

The blazing skeleton reappeared, holding its hands out and there was a buzzing sound as the ground underneath Jonah's feet crumbled to dust. Jonah screamed, falling to the floor below with a heavy 'thud'. He groaned, struggling to get back to his feet. The woman dropped down, standing over him with a smug grin. "V-Viscido..." mumbled Jonah, struggling to remain conscious. "He sent you, didn't he?" The woman nodded, crouching down so her face was right next to Jonah's. "I'd love to have some _fun_ with you, kiddie, but I got a job to d-"

The woman was cut off by the sound of a deafening shout which blasted a chunk of the nearby wall in, sending the would-be assassin flying. There stood Rivers, his Stand behind him: a muscular man with sleek black metallic skin, with massive speakers and subwoofers built into its chest, stomach, shoulderpads, kneepads, and even on the backs of its hands. Instead of a head, it had a giant amplifier on it's neck. Rivers smiled as Bud stepped into sight, right behind him. "Yo," said Rivers. "Are we late to the party?"


End file.
